one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rippy Roo Vs Incineroar
Intro 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-fight in a boxing ring rippy roo appeared ready for his opponent and like magic it appeared a pokeball at least this made rippy a bit confused till he bopped it and what should pop out but an incineroar rippy just shrugged and took a fighting stance since he as looking for a good fight Fight IT'S THE MAIN EVENT BEGIN! rippy made then first move by attacking with a single punch but then incineraor dodged and scratch at rippy sending him flying into the ropes but he came back from behind and punched incineroar in the face multiple times incineroar then kicked him but rippy landed on his feet and both rammed into each other boom! 30 rippy came out and jabbed at incineroar like crazy inceroar was sent back but then used flamethrower rippy's tail was sent on fire as he ran around in panic eventually he was able to put it out by pinching it this made him really angry as he jumped up and punched incineroar in different areas incineraor then grabbed rippy and threw him out but rippy jumped on the turnbuckle and attacked from above incineroar was then hit in the face 16 incineroar then stumble back but then regained his stance and charged into rippy using ember rippy dodged it as incineroar was sent into the ropes incineroar was sent flying back and forth rippy punched him every time he came boom bam wham pow boom thud each punch landing hard it was quite a punch out so to speak 12 incineroar then sommersaulted onto his feet where he rammed into rippy rippy just punched him in the face but incineroar then grabbed him and threw him up in the air but then rippy punched him multiple times on the way down to the ground rippy then punched him so hard incineroar landed with a big boom rippy then grabbed onto the fire cat's back and punched him on the back of the head he tried to get rippy off but struggled rippy then jumped in front of incineroar and uppercutted him sending him flying into the sky where landed down hard incineroar got up and slashed at rippy but rippy jumped up and punched the fire cat in the gut really fast multiple times incineroar was sent stumbling and he couldn't focus incineroar was back into it with a mere shake of the head but then rippy caught him off guard and attack with blazing speed it was incredible 3 rippy then attack incineroar and uppercutted him where he spinned but landed on his feet rippy however spun incineroar around like a to as he continued to punch him till eventually he got so dizzy he got swirled eyes and fell to the mat KO! the crowd took pictures of rippy's victory as the ref raised his arms lifting the little guy off the ground rippy then jumped up and down in victory smiling it was a well earned victory a true david and goliath match to be exact Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.......RIPPY ROO!